Shutting Up Hermione
by ElphieAtHeart
Summary: How far will Ron go to shut up Hermione? He may go just as far as revealing how he feels. fluffy little oneshot I wrote a while ago. RHr and HG. I don't own anything, so please don't sue me.


**A/N: So I'm running on about four cups of coffee and three cups of EZmac (That stuff if FABULOUS) and this annoying little plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. So, without further a due…the story!!**

**Shutting Hermione Up**

"How many lace-wings are needed to brew a proper Pollyjuice potion?"

"Seven."

"Right again," Ginny smiled brightly as she spoke. She then leaned forward to meet Harry's lips as he laid elongated on his back on one of the common room couches, using Ginny's lap as a pillow. Harry groaned in disappointment as Ginny pulled away after the all-too-brief kiss and reached up to gently tug a lock of her fiery hair. Ginny giggled at her boyfriends antics. "I love it when you get an answer right," she continued to say.

"Me, too," Harry replied, twirling her red hair around his fingers.

"Alright, next question," Ginny sat up straight once more, causing Harry to reluctantly release her bright colored mane. "What is…" she pulled Harry's potions book up to her eye level and glanced at a page in search for a question, "the airspeed velocity of a swallow?"

Harry paused a moment before looking at her quizzically, "That depends, love, is it an African swallow or a European swallow?"

Ginny mirrored his confused look as she skimmed her eyes down the page once more, "I…I don't know-"

"-Completely beside the point, Ronald!" A clearly annoyed Hermione came bursting through the portrait hole, her face murderous with anger. Ron scrambled in after her, flinching when she used his full first name.

"Oh, come on, Hermione! Who are you going to believe, her or me?" he defended himself as she stalked across the common room, his ears slowly turning the color of her flaming cheeks.

"You know," said Harry, causing Ginny to tear her gaze away from the sight of her best friend and her brother who were currently in a deep row, "I bet their arguments wouldn't last half this long if they were going out."

"What makes you think that?" Ginny asked.

"Well, if they were dating, Ron could easily shut Hermione up by snogging the life out of her, instead of yelling back," Harry concluded, turning his vision back to his feuding friends. Ginny simply rolled her eyes at Harry's logic before facing back to the scene at hand.

"How am I supposed to believe that, Ronald? How could you NOT be kissing her back?" Hermione's voice was steadily growing louder, "What, did she trip over something and your lips broke her fall?!"

"I'm telling you the truth! Lavender walked up to me in the hall, asked how I was doing, and before I could reply. "just peachy" she was all over me!"

"Oh, right, and I suppose I was just walking by at the exact moment when she made this jump?! I _saw _you kissing her back!"

"I wasn't! It's not my fault that she has claws for hands and wouldn't LET GO!" Ron was slowly progressing towards the infuriated Hermione.

"Sure, Ron, blame it on her!"

"It's TRUE! Merlin, Hermione, I have no feelings whatsoever towards her!"

"You still kissed her!" the two of them were face to face, nose to nose, and still screaming as if trying to speak over a back telephone connection, "It doesn't matter if you like her or not, you just can't go around randomly kissing girls, Ron!"

"Hermione-"

"If you think for one moment that guys are going to think better of you because you kissed-"

"Hermione, I-"

"Just because she's one of the best looking girls in school-"

"I need to tell y-"

"NO, RON, I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU!! IF YOU THINK THAT I'M GOING TO BELIEVE THAT LOAD OF SHI-" Hermione's ranting was cut short as her mouth was quite abruptly stopped short of it's yelling by another mouth. This one belonging to the 6 foot redhead in front of her.

Ginny barley missed Harry's face as she flung her hands up to cover her mouth to block the mad rush of laughter that was threatening to come loose. To Ginny's highest amusement, she watched as her brother had struggled to get a word into the unnecessarily loud conversation, before finally, in what looked like an act of either pure genius or sheer desperation, grabbing the back of her head and swiftly planting his lips over hers.

Catcalls erupted around the common room as Hermione snaked her arms up over her shoulders to continue the kiss. After a slow moment, Ron and Hermione broke away, both very red and grinning like mad. An awkward pause followed the kiss as Hermione looked up confusingly at Ron.

"Hermione… I-I'm…er well… you were talking and I was… trying to get you to… um, stop…. but… uh….sorry?" Ron was clearly out of things to say. He watched as Hermione shook her head softly for a moment.

She raised her hands once more, pulling herself up on her toes, "Don't be," Hermione brought Ron down to her level and crushed her lips over his. Ron took only a second to be shocked before wrapping his arms around her form, cradling her neck with one hand.

"Alright, you two, either unlock your lips or find a room," Harry half scolded half laughed over the whistles and applause that had once more erupted from those around the common room. Both pulled apart once more, and glanced around the room to those who were clapping, clearly embarrassed. Ron's gaze met his sisters, who gave him a wide smile of congratulations. He nodded back, still unable to speak, as he took Hermione's hand and led her back out the portrait hole.

"About time," mumbled Ginny after Ron and Hermione had disappeared.

"Yeah, no joke." Harry agreed, watching Ginny as she once more looked for something to quiz him on, "I wonder how Lavender's going to take this."

At that moment, the portrait hole flew open once more and in bounced an excited Lavender. She looked around the room, apparently in search for something…or someone. Finally she turned to Harry and Ginny, "Has anyone seen Ronnie anywhere?" she asked, an oblivious grin on her face.

Ginny pushed her face into the Potions book to keep from laughing.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, crappy ending, but I wrote this almost three years ago, and never made an ending. This is about as close as I got, and when I finally got to this point while typing, to continue on seemed pointless. The moment was done and to write anything else would be leading into another whole storyline. If you feel like this should end differently, any suggestions would be loved and adored by me!! Just leave a review…. PLEASE!!!**


End file.
